Out of Mind Part 4
Les traduction proposées ci-dessous ont été produite sur Halo Waypoint, veuillez ne pas les modifier. Merci de votre compréhension. Quatrième partie Credits come in panning down a very tall building TEX : en : Okay, I'm officially worried. There hasn't been any movement for days. It looks like they've bunkered down, or left. fr : Bon, c’est officiel : je suis inquiète. Ça fait des jours qu’il n’y a eu aucun mouvement. Alors soit ils se terrent, soit ils sont partis. YORK : en : Yep. What do you think, D? fr : Ouais. Tu en penses quoi, D ? DELTA : en : If Omega is inside the building, we must enter to locate him. If he has already left, that building contains the only clues to his current location. In either scenario, we must- fr : Si Omega est dans le bâtiment, nous devons entrer pour le localiser. Et s’il est déjà parti, ce bâtiment contient les seuls indices sur son emplacement actuel. Dans les deux scénarios, vous devez… YORK : en : Let's go. fr : On y va. York and Tex run along the desert plain toward the building TEX : en : Okay then, stick to the plan. We split, maintain visual, no radios, movement on fours. Sync? fr : Bon, on s’en tient au plan. On se sépare, on garde le contact visuel, pas de radio, on bouge à quatre. Synchronisés ? YORK : en : Synced. fr : Synchronisé. TEX : en : Go. fr : C’est parti. York runs forward DELTA : en : (in his head) York, I am concerned. I have been monitoring Agent Texas, her vital statistics are well above normal. fr : York, je suis inquiet. j’analyse l’agent Texas depuis un moment. Ses signes vitaux sont bien au-dessus de la norme. YORK : en : I'm sure she's just tense, D. Okay? I am too, and I'm not fighting something that lived in my head for a few years. fr : Elle doit juste être tendue, D, OK ? Je le suis aussi, et je ne combats pas un truc qui vit dans ma tête depuis plusieurs années. DELTA : en : (appearing and running too) Agree, but the anomoly is worth noting. Once we encounter the target her emotions may make her actions erratic. fr : D’accord, mais l’anomalie mérite d’être notée. Si on rencontre une cible, ses émotions pourraient rendre ses actions imprévisibles. YORK : en : What can I tell ya? Just one of the things that makes us human, D. fr : Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ça fait partie de ce qui nous rend humains, D. DELTA : en : (catching up) Excellent point, York. I was not looking at it from a flawed perspective. I will try to do so in the future. fr : Excellent argument, York. J’avais oublié à quel point vous étiez imparfaits. J’essayerai de m’en souvenir. YORK : en : Well it sure would make these conversations easier. Thanks for coming down to my level, D. fr : Super, ça facilitera nos échanges. Merci de t’abaisser à mon niveau, D. DELTA : en : I am here to assist. fr : À ton service. Tex and York run in to the base and join up inside TEX : en : No vis. fr : R.A.S. YORK : en : No vis. fr : R.A.S. TEX : en : There it is, bust the lock and this teleporter will take us up top. fr : C’est par ici : éclate la serrure et ce téléporteur nous fera monter. YORK : en : Whoa whoa, you said an encrypted lock. This is a holographic lock. fr : Oh là, oh là. Tu m’avais parlé d’un verrou crypté. Ça, c’est un verrou holographique. TEX : en : Is there a difference? fr : Ça fait une différence ? YORK : en : Yeah, hence the two names. fr : Ouais. D’où les deux noms différents. TEX : en : So can you open it or not? fr : Bon, mais tu peux l’ouvrir ou pas ? YORK : en : Of course I can! It's just much harder. I just brought it up 'cause I wanted you to realize how kick-ass I am. fr : Bien sûr. Mais c’est beaucoup plus dur. C’était juste pour que tu réalises comme je suis vraiment un mac. TEX : en : I'm convinced, get to work. fr : Je suis convaincue. Allez, au boulot. DELTA : en : (reappearing) York, why are we doing this? Killing Omega will not repair the damage he did to your optic nerve. fr : York, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tuer Omega ne te réparera pas le nerf optique qu’il t’a endommagé. YORK : en : I'm not doin' it to fix my eye, D. I'm doin' it because my eye is broken. fr : Je ne fais pas ça pour guérir mon œil, D. Je le fais parce que mon œil est foutu. DELTA : en : I apologize, but that does not make sense to me. fr : Désolé, mais je ne comprends pas. YORK : en : Omega and Allison were always the best. Noone could compete with them. Not me, not Wyoming not anybody. Trying to beat them when I should have given up is how I got hurt in the first place. fr : Omega et Alison ont toujours été les meilleurs. Personne ne leur arrivait à la cheville : ni moi, ni Wyoming, personne. Et c’est en les combattent au lieu d’abandonner que je me suis blessé, à la base. DELTA : en : Oh, so it is pride. I was registering an emotion, but I incorrectly categorized it as "stupidity." fr : Ah, donc c’est une histoire de fierté. Je détectais une émotion, mais je l’avais prise pour de la stupidité. YORK : en : Yeah, they're closely related. fr : Ouais. Les deux sont intimement liées. Accès aux autres épisodes